


The Tunnel of Roots: Lorebook & Stories

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Original Stuff [4]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Attempted Murder, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Childhood Trauma, Clan Lore (Flight Rising), Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Lore (Flight Rising), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hatchlings, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Just... Just use every single Awkward tag here., Kissing, M/M, More feels in chapter 3, Museums, Nature Flight (Flight Rising), Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Recovery, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending in Chapter 3, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Witchcraft, Witches, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Collections of stories featuring dragons from my lair or my friend’s!
Relationships: Dante & Emmalyn (OC), Dante/Tenna (OC), Emmalyn/Wren (OC), Hades & Artemis (OC), Hades & Nyx (OC), Hades/Wonderclaw (OC), Hermes/Blush (OC), Hip/Arrix (OC), Kovu/Lotte (OC), Kuro/Lucillius (OC), Lotte & Elvar (OC), Persephone & Lotte (OC), Prism & Dante (OC), Prism & Lotte (OC), Prism/Vachel (OC), Stellaluna & Prism (OC), Stellaluna & Vachel (OC), Theta/Sonya (OC), Wonderclaw & Artemis (OC), Wonderclaw & Nyx (OC), Woodenheart/Typhon (Past/OC)
Series: Original Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505969
Kudos: 2





	1. Lotte’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

> My lair/account is SunnySunflower if you want to friend me! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte deals with some of his feelings and thoughts that he’s been neglecting for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons mentioned in this story:
> 
> Lotte (My lair!)  
> Kovu (@Toffie’s lair!)  
> Elvar (My lair!)  
> Dante (My lair!)  
> Tenna (@Toffie’s lair!)  
> Bennie (Used to be in my lair, have no clue where she is now...)

Lotte was curled up in his nest, staring blankly at a wall. Thoughts, unwelcomed and suppressed thoughts flooded his head and his heart. He was doubting himself, almost his entire existence.

He was experiencing... love. That wasn’t what had him upset, no. It was because he felt the warm, passionate emotion for... a male dragon, Kovu.

Every time he saw the Nocturne, he felt weak in the knees, butterflies arising in his stomach like it was a field in a warm afternoon, the sun beaming down on the grass and illuminating the colourful array of insects. He always knew he was... homosexual but he tried to bury it down deep, deep in his icy heart. He did have a mate, a female one, Bennie but... She left without a trace just after his daughter, Elvar was born. His heart aches knowing that she probably figured out his... secret and left out of heartbreak or anger... or all the above.

He never wanted to hurt Bennie, he just wanted to pretend he wasn’t like... that. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t care if it’s other dragons who are the same gender love each other, it’s just... Lotte doesn’t like it because it’s... him.

He doesn’t like staying up at night wondering what his friend’s lips feel like on his, he doesn’t like fantasising about just laying in bed, wrapped around the blind Nocturne that he loves. Kovu doesn’t deserve him... He deserves so much better. Is this how Dante felt when he was thinking about Tenna?

What would Elvar think of him? Would she leave just like her mother? Would she even look him in the eye? Would she even consider him her dad if she found out? Would people still look at him the same?

Who knew such a small creature could make him question something so much.

Lotte stared up at the ceiling in his burrow, his eyebrows furrowing.

Why was he just suddenly questioning everything? What even brought this on? He knew it was Kovu but _why?_

Was it because he was the only person that looks through his cold, logical and icy exterior to the damaged, torn and hurt interior? Has Kovu finally torn down the walls that have worn over the years and managed to steal the Skydancer’s heart? Yes... Yes he had, as much as Lotte hated to admit it. Kovu was just so... nice and kind while Lotte was not. Lotte was a ice cold monster who drives anyone who gets close to him away. He doesn’t mean to... It just happens. He dearly hopes he doesn’t drive Kovu away, even if it meant having to deal with these thoughts and feelings he despised. It had nothing to do with Kovu, it was all Lotte. Kovu was too good for him... He didn’t know why Kovu even wanted to be friends with him. Lotte wasn’t anything special... He was just a mess.

_So why did Kovu insist on being his friend? Why does he hang out with him?_

That was a question that Lotte didn’t know if he wanted answered but... curiosity killed the cat. He wasn’t going to ask outright, Kovu’s already dealt with enough of the skydancer’s self hatred. He’ll just... hint at it, subtly.

Lotte rubbed his eyes as he felt the tiredness ping at him, whispering softly about nothing. Maybe he could worry more in the morning...

and just like that, he fell asleep.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Prism have a conversation. A rather personal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons in this story!
> 
> Lotte (My lair!)  
> Prism (My lair!)  
> Vachel (@VintageTea’s lair!)  
> Stellaluna (@VintageTea’s lair!)  
> Bennie (no clue where she is anymore bc I sold her qwq)
> 
> Also let Prism say curses, Lotte-

Prism walked into the library, looking around lost in thought. Lotte looked up from his desk, eyebrow raised. He adjusted his coat. Prism was probably check out another romance novel... for the 6th time this week.

“Lotte! You’re the exact skydancer that I wanted to see!” She said, placing her claws on the desk.

“If you’re going to ask if I have any romance novel recommendations, you’re looking for the wrong person. You should see Dante or Hades if you want recommendations...” Lotte said, his green eyes narrowing in somewhat annoyance.

“Not today! I’m actually looking for a factual book!”

Lotte’s expression turned into one of confusion. Prism has never taken out a factual book... ever.

“Oookay... What type of factual book? I could point you in the direction of where it could be.” Lotte said, mildly curiously about what Prism was asking for.

Oddly, Prism’s scales were suddenly dusted a tint of pink of her cheeks. She was fidgeting a little.

“Well... There’s two things.”

Lotte raised his brow.

“Okay then?” Lotte said, turning to face her completely.

“The first one is a book about skydancers and the other is uh...” Prism coughed nervously. “- Basically a s-sort of g-guide thing t-to... Become m-mates with someone?” 

Lotte spluttered loudly on his drink when he heard the last request.

“Did I just hear what I think you said?!” He asked. He swore he misheard her.

Prism shook her head.

“U-Uh... No? I m-met this skydancer and h-he’s really s-sweet! We’ve b-been talking f-for a couple of weeks now and... He’s j-just so great!” Prism gushed, the pink on her scales becoming her more apparent.

Lotte thought for a moment.

“This dragon isn’t me, is it?”

“H-Huh? Oh n-no! Definitely n-not! You’re cool b-but I d-don’t think of y-you like _that!_ ” Prism said, shaking her head rapidly.

“Alright. Good because I don’t hold romantic feelings for you.” Lotte said. _You have them for Kovu._ His mind reminded him. He bit his tongue as if he was punishing his mind for even thinking that.

Prism nodded.

“Y-Yeah! His n-name is V-Vachel he’s-“ _Wait... Vachel?_

Lotte almost immediately cut her off.

“Did you just say Vachel?” Lotte said, a surprised look on his face.

“Uh yeah I did!”

“Has he said anything about a... Tigerflower or a Rhune or some crystal?”

Prism grimaced somewhat at the first name and her claws extended a little. Something she always did when she was angry.

“Yes... Yes he has. I had to rescue him from that- that-“ Prism had an extremely angry look on her face

“That...?” Lotte raised a brow.

“-Bitch!” Prism said, slamming her paws on the counter.

Lotte was... surprised by Prism’s burst of anger. He had never seen her so... angry. Ever. Granted, she was very rarely angry but this was... new? It was almost scary.

Prism finally sighed, frowning.

“Sorry... I just really don’t like her. At all. She’s a completely terrible person and I’ve only met her once but I will _not_ hesitate to throw hands if I see her ever again. I really think hate is a strong word but I think it’s safe to say that I absolutely despise that... person!” Prism said.

“I have read about some of the things she has done so I can’t blame you but... You said you rescued this Vachel character?” Lotte said, eyebrow raised curiously.

Prism nodded.

“Yeah. He was kidnapped by this... bounty hunter and me and Stellaluna went after him. We spent like, a year looking for him and... I actually loved him by then. I know, I’m really dumb... He did actually yell at me quite a lot when we first met but he’s actually a sweetheart, I guess I just rubbed him the wrong way? Anyway, me and Stellaluna busted him out of the floating island thing but he was in quite a lot of pain so we just took him to Sonya so... she’s currently trying to ‘cure’ him and I came here for answers about... m-mates and stuff. Could you also tell me stuff about Skydancers so I understand him better?” Prism said.

Lotte somehow managed to take in that mass of information immediately.

“Alright.” He said, removing himself from his desk as he began walking down the very, very long corridors of books. He scanned the shelves, looking for the type of book Prism was looking for.

“Are you looking for how to deal with being mates, becoming mates or breaking your bond from your mate?” Lotte asked, eyebrow raised.

“Erm... The first t-two options. We both h-have agreed to be mates but we just... d-don’t know how to? I have h-had mates before but... Vachel _actually_ cares a-about me... I think.” Prism replied, frowning somewhat.

Lotte nodded and took out a couple of books and he passed them to Prism before he continued his journey down the corridors of knowledge. He paused again when he came to the section on different breeds of dragons. He looked along the shelves before he took out one singular book this time.

“Here you go. Is there any other questions you have?” Lotte asked. He really hated this conversation, if he was being honest. Prism was way too energetic for his liking and just talking about mates just reminded him of... Bennie.

“Y-Yeah! Erm... H-How do you b-become... mates?” Prism asked, blushing.

Lotte sighed.

“There’s three options. You can either agree that you two are mates though there will be no emotional connection with that option. The other two do create emotional connections, however. The second option is just breeding with or without the intentions of hatchlings. It depends how well you know Vachel and if you two are ready for hatchlings, if not just don’t breed with the intentions of hatchlings. The third option is an option nobody uses anymore, it’s practically ancient but still possible. It’s this sort of... courtship dance. I have books about that but... nobody ever needs them.”

Prism went bright red at the second suggestion.

“B-Breeding?!” She exclaimed, eyes widened.

Lotte nodded.

“That is the most common option, yes.” Lotte said, arms crossed.

Prism nodded, flustered.

“O-Okay! Uh... I b-better get g-going. I uh... n-need to go s-see if Vachel is a-alright. Thanks L-Lotte!” She said, beginning to walk off.

“YOU STILL HAVE TO CHECK OUT THOSE BOOKS.” He yelled afterwards.

“Oh r-right.” Prism said, even more embarrassed. She waited at the desk for Lotte.

Lotte then checked out the books and let her go find her... mate? Friend? Boyfriend? Whatever. It’s not like Lotte cares about Prism’s love life.

Once the white Spiral was out of sight, Lotte went back to sitting at his desk, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR:  
> Prism: how does one become mates with someone
> 
> Lotte: *spits out coffee*


	3. Lonely and Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prism tries to deal with the grief of losing her friend/crush but ends up making herself feel even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragons in this chapter! (or Mentioned)
> 
> Prism (My Lair!)  
> Vachel (@VintageTea’s Lair!)  
> Hugo (Nobody’s Lair! Made him up myself :) you can imagine how want to but keep in mind he’s a snapper!)
> 
> Also warning! There is implied sexual content here but don’t worry folks, nothing explicit!

Prism laid alone, upset and distraught in her bed, staring at the wall. Her legs still ached from the battle that she had, trying to save Vachel. She’d give anything for him to be here... In his embrace. She began sobbing again, holding onto the goggles he barely had time to throw to her.

It had been days since Vachel was taken... She swore she would do something but she just... couldn’t. She didn’t have the energy to get up in the morning anymore, to actually do her job, to greet people whenever they walked into the museum... She just stayed in her bed all day and all night, crying and sobbing almost hysterically.

Was she an idiot for falling for him so quickly? Yes. Was she an idiot for doing absolutely nothing to save him? Definitely.

She was just an empty shell of herself. She no longer smiled, she no longer laughed. She was nothing like she was before. Her co-worker Dante had taken up the museum while Prism was laying in her bed, sulking. She felt so worthless... She felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore. He wasn’t there anymore so why should she enjoy it? He might as well be dead. There’s no way he could still be alive.

Speaking of Dante, she heard his voice just behind his door.

“Hey, Uhm... I know how much you miss your friend and I know you’re a hopeless romantic so... I hope this helps? I just... I hate seeing you so sad, Prism. I really hope you’re back on your feet soon. I know that it’s hard to move on but... Just know that I’m here for you if you want to talk.” Dante said before he slipped something through her letterbox.

“Thanks.” is all Prism could say. Last time, she didn’t say anything and Dante busted her door down thinking she was dead.

She waited for Dante to walk away before she got up and looked at what he put through her letterbox. Her body ached from misuse but she ignored it the best she could. She began reading the poster looking thing.

_**Are you lonely and looking for love? Well say no more, We’ve got your solution! We’ve set up a programme that pairs up with what hopefully will be your mate for life! Just send us a letter with a small description of yourself and your address and we’ll send some to fill that whole in your heart!** _

It then went on to list the ways you can contact them. Prism sighed.

She had nothing better to do...

She took out a piece of paper and began writing. She didn’t care what breed they were, how big or small they were, what Flight they came from, what gender they identified as or what their background they were from, she just wanted someone that was going to love her unconditionally and care for her. She would do the same to them.

She then wrote a bit about herself, mostly about her life but she mentioned really everything.

She folded the paper and put it in an envelope that had the address. She then walked out of her den and put the envelope in a mailbox before she returned. She got a couple of looks but... it’s not like this will actually work. She just wanted to try and get her hopes up for absolutely no reason...

What she wasn’t expecting was it to actually work. About a week later, a Snapper arrived at her door.

“Hi Er... my name is H-Hugo! I’m here f-from that mate program thing?” He said, hesitantly.

Prism looked at him before she beamed.

“Oh! I never actually thought it would work but... nice to meet you too, Hugo!”

Hugo returned the beam.

“M-May I come in?” 

Prism blinked.

“O-Oh of course!” Prism said before she invited him inside.

The two hit it off immediately. They were like two peas in a pod. Prism almost immediately forgot about all her previous heartbreak before.

They officially became mates after a week. She absolutely adored Hugo’s company and he sometimes joined her at work, greeting the tourists who came into the museum or Dante, the tour guide.

Prism was wrapped around Hugo, humming contently on the bed they now shared together while Hugo was reading a book, one about Spirals so he could understand his mate a little bit more.

“Mmmmmmmmm Hugo?” Prism purred, resting on the Snapper’s chest.

“Yeah, my love?” He said, glancing down at her.

“How do you feel about hatchlings? Y’know like... having a family.”

Hugo blushed slightly.

“I... I wouldn’t mind that but.. Aren’t I a bit-“ He coughed, clearing his throat nervously.

“- big for you? Like... in size?” Hugo asked, his blush becoming more apparent.

Prism shrugged.

“I don’t really mind about that... I just think that you’d be a great father... Obviously, we don’t have to but... I just really, really love you and I just can picture having a family with you so easily?” She said, getting nervous.

Hugo gulped, nervously.

“I d-definitely wouldn’t mind t-that but... Maybe we c-could wait a little?” Hugo said.

Prism nodded.

“Of course! I wasn’t expecting you to drop that book and... y’know.” Prism said. It was her turn to blush.

Hugo chuckled.

“I mean... There isn’t anything stopping us from trying it out first.” Hugo said, smirking slightly.

Prism went bright red.

“HUGO!” She shrieked, extremely flustered.

“What? You were the one who asked first!” He chuckled, amused.

Prism sighed, looking away.

“I g-guess you’re right...”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Hugo said, gently rubbing Prism’s cheek.

“N-No, no... It’s o-okay. I’m o-okay with it.”

“You really sure?”

Prism nodded, giving Hugo a reassuring smile.

“I’ll say if it’s too much, okay?”

Hugo nodded softly and put his book down on the bedside table next to him.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the both of them, too wrapped up in each other to notice how much time went by.

Prism curled around Hugo, smiling in her sleep the morning after. Hugo laid next to her, smiling as well.

Prism slowly opened her eyes and she lazily kissed Hugo.

“Mmmorning babe.” She whispered.

Hugo opened his eyes and smiled softly and returned the kiss.

“You were great.” Hugo said as he broke away from the kiss.

“S-So were you.” Prism replied, blushing.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dante stood in the frame.

Prism blinked and she quickly sat up, eyes widened.

“Dante!” She yelled, pulling the covers up to cover herself.

Hugo slowly sat up as well, rubbing his eyes.

“Dante...?” He croaked.

“I just wanted to check up on you two seeing as the library hasn’t opened yet but it’s past opening time! Wanted to make sure Prism didn’t fall into another depression!” Dante said.

Prism nodded.

“I’m fine, Dante... I’ll be up in a minute, alright?”

Dante nodded and he shut the door again.

Prism looked at Hugo, smiling and she moved to get up but what she didn’t expect to wince in pain.

Hugo looked over at Prism, eyebrow raised.

“You alright?” He asked, slightly concerned.

“I... I don’t kn-“ She began before she ran to her bathroom and spewed up whatever was in her stomach. She groaned and sat back against the bath.

Hugo rushed in.

“Woah! You feeling alright, hun?” He asked, shock and concerned all over his face.

“G-Great question, maybe I c-caught a bug or somethin’?” Prism said, weakly.

“Or... Or you could be pregnant.”

“... Oh.” Prism said, blankly.

“Y-Yeah... Is t-there anyone we can s-see to make s-sure?” Hugo asked.

Prism nodded.

“Y-Yeah... I know a guy.”

They shortly arrived at the library, Prism extremely nervous and Hugo was actually beginning to pale at the face.

Lotte looked up from a book he was reading while his daughter, Elvar was at his side. 

“Romance novels are on the left.” He said, his gaze going back to the book.

“Oh uh... W-We’re here for s-something else...” Prism said.

Lotte raised a brow.

“Uh... It’s a p-possibility that I might be p-pregnant but... We d-don’t really k-know yet. Could you... help us?”

Lotte blinked, surprise all over his usually bored and dull features, next to him, Elvar had the exact same expression but she was a lot more cheerful than her father. After a few moments, the surprise passed.

Lotte nodded.

“I need to ask you some personal questions which might be weird but I need you to answer honestly if you want to know if you really are... expecting or not.”

Prism nodded.

“Last time you two mated?”

“... Y-Yesterday.”

“Did you two plan on having hatchlings?”

“Complicated.”

“Have you got any symptoms?”

“Throwing up and stomach pain.”

Lotte nodded, slowly.

“I might have to feel around at your stomach, I know... it’s weird but I couldn’t just tell solely because of those answers.” Lotte said.

Prism nodded, a little uncomfortably but... she wanted to know.

Lotte got up from his desk and walked over to Prism and began running his hands over to stomach. After a couple of minutes, he paused.

“Congratulations, you’re expecting.” He said, going back to his desk.

Prism blinked. _What?_

Happiness bubbled through her and she turned to Hugo but... He wasn’t there.

“Oh, he left a little while ago.” Elvar said, pointing to the open door.

Prism’s happiness was quickly clouded by dread. Did... Did he just run off...?

Prism bounded out of the library and paused outside, looking around wildly. She saw Hugo slumped against a wall. She rushed over.

“Hugo...! Why... Why did you j-just run off...?” Prism asked, frowning.

“B-Because I can’t d-do this, Prism! I’m s-sorry but... I can’t be a f-father. Not yet.” was Hugo’s last words before he bolted off into the forest...

And never came back.


End file.
